Kiss Me Slowly
by Baekbooty
Summary: [ONESHOT] Menatap Chanyeol artinya berharap ciuman. Berbicara dengan Chanyeol artinya mengajak ciuman. Menyentuh Chanyeol artinya memulai ciuman. Baekhyun pikir bukan ciuman antara saudara, tapi jantungnya yang selalu berdetak kencang saat Chanyeol menatapnya/"Kalau ditempatku bukan begitu caranya menyambut keluarga baru"-Chanyeol/CHANBAEK/YAOI/INCEST!
1. Chapter 1

**Kiss Me Slowly**

 **Cast :**

 **Park Chanyeol (25 th)**

 **Byun Baekhyun (18 th)**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **This fanfic is mine. Cast disini hanya pinjam nama saja, mereka milik Tuhan YME, orang tua mereka, dan EXO-L.**

 **Warning :**

 **DLDR! Typo nyebar. Yaoi/Shounen-Ai, alur semerawut. No Bash!**

 **A/N : Assahh! Sebelum baca, aku mau kasih tahu salah satu cara buat baca ff ini. Well, kalian bisa baca seperti biasanya. Tapi.. kalau kalian ingin NCnya tidak terputus-putus flashback atau lebih meresap #cielahh kalian bisa baca flashback dulu. Jadi,** **kalian baca tulisan yang di** _ **italic**_ **dulu terus scroll lagi keatas, baca NC deh, yang tulisan biasa** **#ribetbangetsih Readernim ngerti kan? #iLaakedipkedip**

 **Well, aku terserah kalian lebih enak baca yang kek gimana. Oke,** **Hope You Enjoy It^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Just Kiss Me Slowly..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Enhh.."

Yang bisa dilakukan Baekhyun setelahnya hanya merintihkan desahan-desahan erotisnya akibat ulah tangan besar seseorang yang mengusap punggungnya sensual. Kepalanya mendongak untuk memberi akses lebih pada seseorang yang mencumbu lehernya.

 _"Baekhyun, Appa ingin bicara"_

Menjilat, menggigit, dan menghisap kuat hamparan kulit putih leher itu, menciptakan rona kepemilikan yang membuat hatinya menceloskan rasa bangga. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat lengan besar laki-laki yang mengukungnya, menghimpitnya intim pada pintu kamar yang tertutup.

 _"Mulai minggu depan, Chanyeol akan tinggal bersama kita. Appa minta maaf, tapi Chanyeol adalah bagian dari keluarga kita juga"_

Ia mengusak rambut abu-abu kelam itu, melampiaskan sentuhan bibir basah yang membuatnya asanya melambung. Untuk pertama kalinya selama 18 tahun hidupnya ia tidak ingin menghentikan hal brengsek yang sayangnya mulai membuatnya lupa tempatnya berpijak. Ia yakin ini bahkan lebih mengagumkan daripada _methadone_ atau _brendy_ dimalam hari.

 _"Lee eomonim telah meninggal dan satu-satunya keluarga yang dia miliki adalah kita"_

Pelipisnya sudah dibanjiri oleh peluh, menetes turun kebawah rahangnya. Jika sudah begini ia tampak menghina temperatur malam karena ini jelas masih terhitung musim dingin. Minggu ketiga di bulan Pebruari. Harusnya ia membeku dimalam yang dingin ini, menyalak pada sebuah tangan nakal yang meraba setiap jengkal kulitnya, menumbuhkan manuver hangat untuk menggugah kelenjar keringat dibalik kulit mulusnya.

 _"Appa harap kalian bisa menjadi saudara yang rukun"_

 _"Baik Appa" Baekhyun_

Ia melenguh membayangkan jilatan basah dilehernya merambat turun hingga bahunya. Rasa geli dan basah yang beradu dengan gelenyar aneh yang sedang mencari jalan dibawah kulitnya. Matanya terpejam menikmati sensasi panas tangan yang mengusap kulit punggungnya. Bibirnya terbuka, berusaha mengais oksigen yang menurutnya tiba-tiba menipis.

 _Baekhyun sudah mempersiapkan segalanya. Selagi appanya berada di Seoul, maka ia yang akan menggantikan appanya untuk menyambut keluarga baru mereka._

 _Sekotak coklat tidak akan masalah kan?_

 _Ia_ _menyodorkan sekotak coklat dengan pita merah diatasnya. Sangat manis._

Bunyi kecipak dibawah telinganya bahkan terdengar sangat manis dan menggairahkan. Mengundang tangannya untuk semakin mencengkeram lengan kokoh itu saat sebuah lidah menggelitik telinganya. Mengulum dan melumatnya perlahan layaknya warna-warni permen loli yang manis.

 _Laki-laki bernama Chanyeol itu mendekat dengan tangan kanannya yang menyeret koper yang mungkin berisi baju-bajunya. Laki-laki dengan tinggi yang mengagumkan sangat sempurna dengan wajah yang mempesona bak pangeran di negeri dongeng._

Nafasnya terengah, seseorang telah mengambil kuasa tubuhnya. Tapi sialnya ia menyukainya. Sangat menyukai bagaimana lidah itu bermain-main untuk mengeksplorasi telinganya, menyebabkan telinga itu memanas merasakan liur yang membekas disana. Bagaimana kedua tangan kokoh itu melingkar erat dipinggangnya seakan mengikatnya pada pelukan yang membangunkan libido.

 _Baekhyun melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah, ia sangat iri. Seharusnya ia juga memiliki tubuh yang seperti itu mengingat mereka lahir dari pemilik sperma yang sama. Tubuhnya terlalu mungil dan terlampau cantik. Ia benci itu._

Tangannya merambat naik menuju leher jenjang laki-laki itu, tubuhnya lemas dan kakinya bahkan telah lelah untuk sekedar menopang berat tubuhnya.

 _Laki-laki itu berhenti setelah satu langkah berjarak dengannya, ia menunduk untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka, "Kalau ditempatku bukan begitu caranya menyambut keluarga baru"_

Ia menengadah menatap wajah itu diantara keburaman matanya. Onyx sayu dengan kilatan nafsu dipancarannya. Sangat menggairahkan. Rambut yang berantakan akibat remasan jemari lentiknya, dahi dengan porsi yang mengagumkan, hidung mancung yang sangat pas, pipi tirus yang sedikit berisi, rahang tegas yang mempesona, juga..

Astaga..

Baekhyun akan dibuat gila jika ia terus menatap bibir itu. Bibir plum yang baru saja menjamah bahunya, menghisap dan menggigit lehernya, mengulum juga melumat daun telinganya. Betapa Baekhyun memuja bibir semanis berry itu.

 _Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.._

 _CHU~_

 _Baekhyun terpaku._

 _"Terima kasih sambutannya, Baekhyunnie~"_

Ia melepasakan tangannya untuk kemudian menangkup rahang tegas laki-laki yang selalu memompa jantungnya menjadi beribu kali lipat. Menghipnotisnya saat kedua manik mereka bertemu. Menggetarkan sesuatu yang bersembunyi didalam lubuk hatinya.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Satu kalimat husky laki-laki itu sebagai pengantar yang cukup untuk membuat hatinya seakan diterpa angin musim semi. Menyejukkan.

 _"Appa harap kalian bisa cepat akrab"_

 _Makan malam pertama yang canggung dengan keluarga baru mereka. Sedikit demonstrasi kepala keluarga memang sangatlah pantas menurut Baekhyun. Ia sungguh merasa canggung sejak ciuman mereka tadi siang._

Jantungnya berdebar, selalu mendobrak tulang rusuknya setiap jarak wajah mereka semakin menipis. Perlahan menghapus celah, membuat aliran darahnya memenuhi pembuluh nadi, merambat naik, menjalar dan bertumpu pada tulang pipinya. Ya, semburat merah memanas yang membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat manis. Sangat cantik.

 _Tapi Baekhyun akan selalu membenci appanya jika appanya meninggalkan meja makan mereka hanya karena sebuah dering ponsel. Ia tidak akan semarah ini jika saja seseorang diseberang mejanya tidak menatapnya intens. Ia hanya merasa semakin canggung._

Dibawah kilauan sang nirmala malam, ditemani musik kecil sang penghuni malam, diantara suhu malam yang semakin mencekik, Baekhyun merasakan laki-laki itu menyatukan bibir mereka kembali. Sangat pas dan.. dingin.

 _"A-aku sudah selesai" ucap Baekhyun seraya meninggalkan meja makan. Namun, beberapa langkah dan ia membalikkan badannya ke tempat duduknya lagi._

 _"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol_

Matanya terpejam berusaha mengenal bibir yang menyesap bibirnya karena ia akan selalu mengingat manis dan lembutnya bibir itu.

 _"Aku melupakan susuku"_

 _Ia mengambil susu strawberrynya di meja dan segera meneguknya cepat._

 _Saat ia berbalik, ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang. Wajah Chanyeol sangat dekat dengan wajahnya._

 _"Baekhyun" Chanyeol menujuk sudut bibirnya yang terpolesi sisa susu strawberrynya._

Saat ia mematok bibir itu sebagai candunya, laki-laki itu mengambil jarak diantara wajah mereka. Hanya beberapa senti hingga membuat deru nafas hangat mereka bertabrakan. Tatapan sayu yang berusaha menyembunyikan birahi mereka beradu.

"Aku sungguh sungguhh mencintaimu"

 _Tangannya baru akan membersihkan bibirnya sebelum tangan lain menahan tangannya dibawah sana._

 _CHU~_

 _Ciuman kedua mereka dalam satu hari ini._

Kepulan kabut putih meredam nafas yang semakin memburu membelai bibirnya yang terbuka. Dan tanpa aba-aba bibir mereka bertemu untuk kesekian kalinya. Tak pernah puas hanya untuk mengecap, laki-laki itu menggerakkan bibirnya pada bibir atas Baekhyun. Melumat manisnya bibir merah muda itu pelan. Membuat satu tangannya secara refleks menahan tengkuk Baekhyun untuk meperdalam ciuman mereka.

 _"Appa harus ke Beijing untuk mengurusi cabang baru disana. Mungkin beberapa bulan. Jadi, appa harap kalian baik-baik dirumah. Jangan bertengkar dan jangan buat masalah. Mengerti?"_

 _"Baik Appa" Baekhyun_

 _"Ya Appa" Chanyeol_

Sangat dalam dan tak mampu di utarakan hanya dengan untaian frasa. Hingga akhirnya yang bisa dilakukan Baekhyun hanya membalas lumatan dibibir atasnya menjadi lumatan pelan dibibir bawah laki-laki itu. Manis dan semakin manis, membuatnya enggan untuk menghentikannya.

 _Baekhyun hanya bisa mondar-mandir didepan pintu coklat Chanyeol yang tertutup. Seharusnya appanya ada dirumah untuk menandatangani kertas ulangannya, tapi nyatanya pria tua itu sedang mengurusi pekerjaannya di Beijing._

 _Baekhyun tidak akan sepusing ini jika saja ia ingat garis-garis tanda tangan appanya. Dan seharusnya meminta tolong saudaranya untuk menggatikan coretan appanya tidak akan masalah. Tapi entah kenapa, ia gelisah. Ia hanya takut akan respon jantungnya saat ia menatap saudaranya. Tidak biasa._

 _"Tidak apa-apa Baekhyun! Demi tanda tangan! Semangat!" Ia berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri._

 _Tangannya terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu coklat itu dan hanya terambang diudara karena seseorang didalam membuka pintu itu._

 _Ia menurunkan kembali tangannya dan menyodorkan kertas ulangan beserta penanya, "A-appa masih di Beijing"_

Ia mengalungkan tangannya pada leher jenjang laki-laki itu seakan meminta lebih dan lebih. Tak hanya melumatnya, ia menghisap dan mengulum sebisanya karena sejujurnya ia tidak berpengalaman mengenai seluk beluk keintiman ini. Ini adalah yang pertama baginya setelah hatinya memutuskan memilih laki-laki ini untuk memiliki hatinya sepenuhnya dan ia bersumpah ia ingin selalu melakukan keintiman ini, dengan bibir yang sama, dengan tangan yang sama, juga dengan orang yang sama.

Seorang laki-laki yang mampu menciptakan debaran yang menggila pada jantungnya, seseorang yang membuatnya lupa akan dunianya, juga seseorang yang sama yang mampu memberikannya rangsangan yang sangat menakjubkan pada tubuhnya hingga menembus hatinya.

 _Chanyeol meraih kertas ulangan Baekhyun dan menarik tangan mungil itu masuk setelah ia menutup pintunya. Mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga tubuh mungil itu terjengkang diatas kasurnya._

 _Tanpa satu kata yang terucap, Chanyeol menindih tubuh mungil itu dan menyatukan bibir mereka dengan sedikit melumatnya._

"Akh!"

Ia membuka mulutnya untuk sekedar merintih, laki-laki itu menggigit bibirnya sambil tangannya meremas bokongnya. Sakit, tapi ia menikmatinya. Lidah basah itu menembus bibirnya, memenuhi mulutnya dalam sekejap. Mulutnya penuh, dan ia hanya menuruti nularinya untuk ikut bergelung dengan lidah asing dalam mulutnya. Ia mengernyit merasakan lidah itu mulai mengeksplorasi rongga mulutnya, meraba setiap deretang gigi rapinya, menggelitik langit-langit sensitifnya dan tubuhnya sedikit menggelinjang karenanya.

 _Saat Jongin mengajaknya kencan memang harusnya ia menolak. Tapi mulutnya yang terkadang melontarkan kalimat tanpa pikir panjang, ia benar-benar menyesalinya. Bukan masalah ia tidak menyukai Jongin hanya saja meminta izin pada saudara tirinya untuk kencan sama saja meminta izin untuk menciumnya lagi._

Ia menghisap lidah itu, menyesap salivanya untuk lebih merasakan manis yang bisa membuat bulu romanya bergidik suka.

 _Baekhyun pikir maksud dari menatap Chanyeol artinya berharap ciuman. Berbicara dengan_ _Chanyeol artinya mengajak ciuman. Menyentuh Chanyeol artinya memulai ciuman. Dan yang Baekhyun pikirkan bukan ciuman antara saudara itu, tapi jantungnya yang selalu berdetak dengan kencang antara saudara. Ini tidak biasa._

Entah siapa yang memulainya, ciuman itu semakin dalam dan intim. Dua lidah yang saling memagut, berkecipak mesra dalam rongga hangat yang lebih kecil. Kedua tangan yang saling melampiaskan gairah yang memanas, mengusak, meremas, dan mengerat pada helaian rambut abu-abu kelam dibalik tengkuk atau kedua tangan yang memeluk, merapatkan tubuh mereka, dan menyelinap dibalik blazer biru tua itu, mengusapnya pelan dengan irama sensual yang membuat laki-laki kungkungannya mendesah nikmat.

 _Saat ia mengendap-endap tanpa meminta izin saudaranya, ia tidak berharap banyak karena.. ya.._

 _"Mau kemana Baek?" Chanyeol memergokinya._

 _Setelan yang modis, rambut yang rapi, dan sepatu kets yang senada._

 _"Eh? Emm.. membeli.. buku. ya, membeli buku" setidaknya membeli buku adalah alibi yang bisa dipertimbangkan._

 _"Kuantar. Aku juga harus membeli beberapa buku"_

 _Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang, ia meraih ponsel dalam sakunya._

 _'Jongin-ah, maaf aku tidak bisa datang. Lain kali, oke! Aku akan mentraktirmu es krim besok!'_

Panas, ia merasakan gejolak aneh dalam tubuhnya, berusaha mendesak keluar. Tanpa sadar tangannya meremas kuat dikedua bahu kokoh tumpuannya.

 _Baekhyun itu maniak strawberry dan semua orang dirumahnya tahu itu. Jadi, maid dirumahnya akan selalu menyediakan cemilan yang beraroma strawberry dalam lemari pendingin, terutama gumpalan lembut sedingin es. Karena ia sangat menyukai es krim strawberry._

 _Namun saat ia membuka lemari es didapurnya ia ingin sekali merobohkan rumahnya. Es krimnya tidak ada._

 _"Aku mau es krim~" Ia kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya._

Cumbuan panas itu berakhir dengan benang saliva yang menghubungkan bibir merekah mereka. Memutus dan jatuh mengalir didagu runcingnya. Nafas mereka memburu, secepat mungkin merenggut oksigen dengan mulut yang setengah terbuka.

 _"Ada apa dengannya?"_

 _Chanyeol baru menuruni tangga dan melihat tubuh tengkurap Baekhyun di atas sofa dengan tangan kirinya yang menggantung kebawah. Sayup-sayup ia juga mendengar rintihan seperti 'Aku mau es krim~' dan ia bersumpah itu sangat manis._

Laki-laki itu menangkup rahangnya, mendekat dan menjilat aliran saliva disana, menggantinya dengan salivanya sendiri. Merambat naik hingga ujung bibir yang sedikit terbuka itu, mengalirkan sengatan yang lagi-lagi membuat bulu romanya meremang.

 _Chanyeol mencekal lengan Bibi Kwon -maid dirumah mereka- yang hendak ke lantai dua._

 _"Ahh, itu.. Tuan Baekhyun menginginkan es krim strawberry. Tapi es krim di lemari es sudah habis dan stok di supermarket langganan sedang terlambat"_

 _Chanyeol terkekeh._

Bibir itu berhenti diujung sana.

"Bolehkah?"

Netranya terpejam membayangkan malam panjang yang akan dilaluinya. Sangat munafik jika ia mengelak segala keintiman yang terjadi di antara mereka, dan sayangnya tubuhnya menginginkan lebih dari sekedar ciuman panas untuk malam ini. Ia menginginkannya, sentuhan yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya merintih nikmat. Ia membutuhkannya saat ini, lebih tepat pada tubuhnya. Jadi yang diharapkan tubuhnya pada otaknya adalah mengangguk karena suara atau kalimat hanya akan berguna untuk mendesah, mengucap betapa ia mendamba setiap sentuhan diseluruh tubuhnya.

 _Baekhyun merasakan seseorang mengusak kepalanya, ia menengadah.._

 _"Mau membeli es krim?"_

 _Lagi-lagi jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang saat melihat seyuman itu. Suaranya tercekat dan ia lebih memilih mengangguk._

Laki-laki itu tersenyum diantara remangnya kamar putih.

"Aku akan pelan-pelan"

Ia membisikkan seduktive kalimat itu tepat ditelinga kanannya. Mengulum telinganya kembali sebelum ia menyuarakan asumsinya. Seperti sebelumnya, sangat nikmat dan ia tidak akan pernah bosan untuk menikmati gelinya lidah yang menghujani telinganya dengan saliva hangat.

 _Duduk ditaman sore dengan ditemani saudara tiri dan es krim strawberry ditangan, itu lebih dari sempurna._

Ia menegadahkan kepalanya, matanya terpejam mendramatisir gairah yang secara refleks mencengkeram lengan kokoh itu untuk tumpuannya karena lucunya kakinya benar-benar lemas layaknya jelly.

 _"Bagaimana es krimnya? Aku mau membeli lagi. Bagaimana denganmu Baekhyunnie?"_

 _Chanyeol mengernyit merasa Baekhyun tak kunjung membalas pertanyaannya. Ia beralih menatap Baekhyun yang menatap binar pada.. burung beo?_

Suaranya tercekat ditenggorokan, ia masih berusaha bersuara diantara nafasnya yang berantakan juga desahannya yang sungguh membuat pipinya memerah.

 _Chanyeol tersenyum melihat es krim Baekhyun yang melumer ditangan mungilnya. Ia mengangkat tangan Baekhyun dan menjilat lelehan strawberry disana._

 _Baekhyun berjingkat, ia menatap Chanyeol yang menatapnya._

 _"Apa kau tidak tahu cara memakan es krim?"_

"Ah-kku-"

Dengan sialannya laki-laki itu membungkam kembali mulutnya, mengajaknya untuk kembali merasakan pelataran nirwana yang mengagumkan. Tanpa seruan yang berarti, ia kembali berusaha mengimbangi permainan lidah didalam mulutnya. Dalam hatinya, ia berharap, lidahnya tidak akan mengecewakannya. Karena jika iya, mulai detik ini juga ia akan belajar cara memagut lidah yang menggairahkan.

 _Chanyeol menangkup rahang Baekhyun, menjilat sudut bibir Baekhyun yang penuh es krim dan ia kembali mengecap bibir semanis strawberry itu._

Sayangnya nafasnya semakin memendek. Ia melepasakan sendiri ciuman panasnya, ia sungguh membutuhkan oksigen.

Namun, belum sempat ia menetralkan nafasnya bibir laki-laki itu sudah berlari pada tulang selangkanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menyumbat suara-suara aneh yang berusaha keluar dari mulutnya setiap bibir itu menyantap kulitnya. Ia sangat malu karena terlihat sangat menikmati sentuhan bibir itu pada tubuhnya. Pada akhirnya geraman tertahannyalah yang membuat laki-laki itu menghentikan jilatannya.

 _Baekhyun bersyukur saat ia bangun di minggu pagi dan mendapati Hana -beo hijau- sedang berkicau meniru ucapannya. Chanyeol bilang itu adalah hadiah untuknya karena mendapat nilai sempurna kemarin lusa._

 _Baekhyun mendongak berusaha melihat Hana dalam sangkarnya. Baekhyun menggantung sangkar Hana didepan rumah karena Chanyeol bilang itu yang biasa dilakukan seseorang yang memelihara burung._

 _"Hana-ya~ neomu neomu kyeopta.. Mumumu~"_

Laki-laki itu menatapnya, ia tahu tapi ia tidak punya kuasa untuk membuka matanya. Perlahan ia merasakan nafas panas memburu diantara hidung dan mulutnya.

"Jangan gigit bibirmu, dear. Biarkan dia menyebut namaku. Danhh.. Aku sangat menyukai desahanmu" bisikan seductive yang ditutup dengan sebuah ciuman panas.

 _Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan mempoutkan bibirnya menghadap sangkar Hana. Gemas._

 _CHU~_

 _Seseorang mengecupnya dan Baekhyun membuka matanya, tidak ada orang. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat punggung Chanyeol yang berjalan menjauh._

 _Ia menjitak kepalanya, "Byun, pabbo!"_

 _'Byun pabbo! Byun pabbo!'_

 _"Aisshh!"_

Entah sejak kapan ia merasakan tubuhnya ringan bak kapas putih yang mengudara dilangit. Ia merasakan kakinya yang tidak lagi menginjak marmer yang dingin namun justru.. ia mengernyit, ia merasakan tubuhnya seakan dihempaskan pada lautan es yang menusuk tulang. Sangat dingin dan ia hampir menggigil sebelum sebuah tangan meraba, menggelitik perut hingga dadanya. Ia membelalakkan matanya dan menghentikan pergulatan lidahnya.

Ciuman itu berakhir.

Ia terkejut, tepatnya kapan laki-laki itu menanggalkan bajunya? Kapan laki-laki itu menghempaskannya di atas ranjang? Oh, betapa ia terlarut dalam ciuman panasnya hingga mengabaikan tangan besar yang berusaha membuka kancing-kancing kemeja sekolahnya sejak tadi. Dengan susah payah mengangkat tubuhnya tanpa melepaskan pagutan mereka yang menakjubkan.

Wajahnya kini memanas membayangkan tubuh toplessnya dibawah kungkungan saudara tirinya. Namun otaknya sedang berkabut untuk sekedar mengurusi rasa malunya, ia lebih memilih mendesah dan mengerang saat laki-laki itu menghujani tubuh toplessnya dengan ciuman, jilatan, hisapan, dan gigitan kecil yang akan menimbulkan rona keunguan disana-sini. Ia merasa telah menjadi kanvas sekarang.

 _Baekhyun tidak pernah keberatan jika Chanyeol tinggal dirumah mereka. Ia memang sedikit risih dengan ciuman-ciuman Chanyeol sebelumnya. Karena.. ya.. mereka saudara dan saudara tidak seharusnya berciuman apalagi mereka adalah sesama laki-laki. Tapi saat Chanyeol mengatakan akan tinggal di apartement, Baekhyun merasa ada sebagian dihatinya yang.. hilang_

Tangannya mencengkeram erat bahu tegap itu, menikmati rangsangan lidah basah yang asik mencumbu perut ratanya. Kepalanya mendongak dengan mata yang terpejam, wajahnya terbakar dan bibirnya terbuka dengan terburu untuk mengais oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

 _Satu hari, dua hari, dan ia merasa telah merindukan saudara tirinya setelah tiga hari. Ia benci mengakuinya tapi ia merindukan ciuman mereka._

Tubuhnya menggelinjang merasakan tangan besar yang meraba punggung dan dadanya. Ia menggeram menyadari jilatan di perutnya menurun dengan panas dan basah. Baekhyun bersumpah ia mendengar zipper celananya dibuka dan instingnya mengatakan untuk mengangkat tubuhnya. Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa ia membantu laki-laki itu menurunkan celananya karena sejujurnya ia merasa sangat sesak dibawah sana.

 _Baekhyun selalu menekan egonya untuk tidak mengunjungi apartement saudara tirinya di distrik jung, sekitar 200 meter dari sekolahnya. Tapi saat Paman Hwang -sopir Baekhyun- menelponnya untuk menunggu beberapa jam lagi karena mobilnya sedang dibengkel dengan ban yang tertancap paku, Baekhyun tidak punya pilihan lain karena ia sudah sangat menggigil._

Dan saat laki-laki itu berhasil menanggalkan celananya ia sangat bersyukur. Miliknya sangat tersiksa dalam sangkar yang sempit itu.

 _Ia berlari menembus jarum-jarum lembut yang menghujam tubuhnya. Aventree Hotel dengan nomor kamar 2011._ _Ia menekan bel disana dan Chanyeol keluar dengan tubuh bagian bawahnya yang hanya terbalut handuk putih._

 _"Baekhyun?!"_

 _Baekhyun kemudian menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah jambu dipipinya._

"Ahh.. Chanhh.. Yeolliehhh.. Ahh.. Akuhh.."

Desahannya mengundang laki-laki itu untuk menatap wajahnya. Dan ia sangat malu, bukan karena tatapan bernafsu itu tapi karena sebuah mulut yang menangkup benda privasinya yang sudah mengeras. Hangat..

 _Chanyeol meminjamkannya baju, dan itu memanjang hingga pahanya karena Baekhyun benar-benar mungil. Saat Chanyeol menawarinya sebuah celana, Baekhyun menolaknya dengan alasan ia akan tampak seperti liliput yang tenggelam dalam bajunya. Jadi, Chanyeol harus mengubur pikiran kotornya akan tubuh bagian bawah Baekhyun yang terexpose dengan mulusnya semalaman._

"Kau hanya harus menikmatinya dearhh"

Seakan terhipnotis, ia memejamkan matanya kembali dan ia baru saja mendapatkan usapan sayang dikepalanya. Ia tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum di antara desahannya yang semakin menggila.

 _Keputusannya untuk menginap di apartement Chanyeol membuat hatinya seperti gurun yang disiram hujan. Tepatnya kapan ia tidak tahu. Karena yang ia tahu, ia mulai menyukai ciuman saudara tirinya meski ada sebagian dihatinya yang selalu memberontak. Hanya ciuman lembut dan mereka tidur diranjang yang sama setelahnya._

Jemari lentiknya beralih mencengkeram seprei disampingnya. Angannya sungguh menapaki surga yang mengairahkan merasakan seonggok daging tak bertulang sedang bermain-main dengan menjilati benda privasinya. Seluruh tubuhnya meremang hanya karena usapan sensual dikedua paha hingga selangkangannya.

 _Baekhyun pikir konteks mengunjungi apartement Chanyeol sama saja dengan menjemput ciumannya tapi pipinya malah merona merasakan tangan Chanyeol melingkar erat diperutnya. Ia terpaku dan mereka tidur dengan debaran jantung yang memuja._

Ia menghujat saudara tirinya yang membuat setiap lekuk tubuhnya menggelinjang nikmat hanya dengan bibir dan tangan itu.

Peluhnya menetes mencari celah diantara rambutnya yang sudah basah keringat. Ia sangat panas dan ia tidak bisa mengabaikan mulut yang mengulum miliknya, tangan yang menggelitik dan meremas miliknya secara seductive membuat miliknya semakin mengeras dan mengeras.

 _Hari ini tidak turun hujan, tapi Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol menjemputnya disekolah. Laki-laki itu bersandar pada tembok dengan dikelilingi beberapa siswa perempuan. Dari tempatnya, ia melihat dengan jelas bahwa Ga Young sedang meminta foto bersama saudara tirinya. ia merengut tak suka, melihat laki-laki itu tersenyum dan mereka berfoto._

 _Baekhyun mendekati saudara tirinya dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya, tanpa aba-aba menarik pergelangan Chanyeol menjauh dari kerumunan itu._

Saat tangan dibawah sana semakin mempercepat perlakuannya ia merasakan darahnya berdesir, tubuhnya bergetar, kepalanya pening seakan ada sesuatu mendesak keluar. Tubuhnya menegang, ia merasa baru akan menapaki puncak surganya.

 _Ini salah, tapi Baekhyun tak suka. Ia tidak suka Chanyeol-nya bersama dengan perempuan lain. Ia tidak suka Chanyeol-nya tersenyum bersama orang lain selain dirinya. Ia hanya.. cemburu?_

 _Entahlah, Ia menekuk wajahnya dan hanya memandang sisi jalan dari kaca mobil mereka yang sedang melaju, membuat Chanyeol segera berpikir untuk menepikan mobil mereka, "Baek, kau kenapa?"_

 _"Entahlah, aku.. tidak tahu"_

 _Chanyeol berdecak, ia menarik Baekhyun kedalam ciumannya._

 _Baekhyun menunduk, "Aku.. hanya.. tidak suka saat Chanyeol bersama mereka"_

 _Sangat manis dan Chanyeol menyukainya._

"Ahhnn.. Chanhyeolliehhh~"

Sungguh ia telah menginjak nirwana dengan bekal orgasme yang menakjubkan. Nafasnya terengah.

 _Baekhyun sudah tampak seperti mayat hidup sekarang. Saat Park Jungsoo -ayahnya- pulang, Baekhyun tidak berhenti berceloteh ini-itu. Terlebih saat mereka makan malam bersama Chanyeol dan.. seorang gadis yang tidak dikenalnya, ia tetap saja berceloteh ria. Tapi saat ayahnya mendemonstrasikan pertunangan saudara tirinya dengan Yejin, ia benar-benar kehilangan semua kalimat-kalimatnya. Ia meletakkan sendok dan garpunya kemudian bergumam 'aku sudah kenyang' pada orang-orang dimeja makan. Ia hanya pergi kekamarnya dengan lesu. Ia bahkan melupakan susu strawberrynya yang sebelumnya tidak pernah absen dari kerongkongannya._

"Giliranku dear.. ahh.."

Belum cukup ia meraup oksigen, laki-laki itu kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Ia mengernyit merasakan manis dan masam dalam ciumannya. Matanya sedikit terbuka untuk menikmati ekspresi laki-laki yang mencumbunya. Ia melihat laki-laki yang sedang berusaha melepas bajunya diantara ciuman mereka.

Laki-laki diatasnya membuka maniknya membuat tatapan sayu mereka bertemu, dan pipinya merona merah.

 _Karena otaknya hanya terpenuhi dengan kata Chanyeol dan tunangan, ia akan menghilangkannya dengan melakukan beberapa aktivitas. Dan sepak bola telah menjadi rutinitasnya saat disekolah jika ada mata pelajarannya yang kosong._

 _Baekhyun sungguh menyesali dirinya yang tidak mendengarkan nasehat Jongin mengenai pemanasan. Saat ia mendapati kakinya terkilir, nyatanya ia hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya sementara Jongin sedang menghubungi Chanyeol diluar ruang kesehatan._

Laki-laki itu melepaskan tautan lidah mereka untuk melucuti celananya. Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap sayu laki-laki diatasnya yang sedang sibuk dengan celananya. Pipinya semakin memerah dan ia memutuskan untuk mengalihakan pandangannya.

 _Akibatnya Chanyeol yang harus bersusah payah untuk menggendongnya menuju apartement. Chanyeol bilang, ia sudah menelepon Appa mereka dan ia mendapatkan izinnya. Baekhyun sungguh berada dalam gendongan Chanyeol hingga mereka sampai di ranjang. Tidak dengan menaiki mobil, bus, atau taxi. Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa merona dengan degupan jantung yang menggila mendengar kalimat cheesy saudara tirinya._

 _"Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersamamu"_

Pikirannya berkecamuk, seharusnya mereka tidak melakukan ini. Tapi hatinya, ia sudah memutuskan untuk menyerah. Baekhyun tahu, ia mencintai laki-laki ini, saudara tirinya, Park Chanyeol.

 _Saat ia selesai mengganti seragamnya dengan piyama rilakkuma miliknya sendiri, ia sudah mempersiapkan jantungnya untuk berdebar menyambut ciuman dari saudara tirinya. Karena Chanyeol memang menciumnya setelah saudara tirinya itu mengucapkan kalimat 'selamat malam' dengan lembut._

 _Mereka kemudian tidur dengan pelukan hangat seperti malam-malam sebelumnya._

Ia merasakan dahinya dikecup mesra oleh laki-laki diatasnya. Ia menatap mata yang selalu menjeratnya. Hatinya berdebar, selalu sama bahkan lebih. Ia tidak tahu bahwa laki-laki-nya sangat tampan. Ternyata ia telah melewatkan berbulan-bulan untuk menyadari pesona Chanyeol. Dan beruntunglah ia karena..

"Kau cantik" Laki-laki itu mengecup dahinya sekali lagi.

"Sangat cantik" Kecupan sayang yang turun untuk kedua mata sayunya.

"Dan aku mencintaimu" Menanjak dan mengecup pada puncak hidung kecilnya yang runcing.

"Sangat mencintaimu" Kecupan yang biasa mereka lakukan. Kecupan yang selalu membuatnya merindukan laki-laki ini. Kecupan yang perlahan membuatnya menyerah pada pilihan hatinya.

 _Pukul enam pagi dan Baekhyun sudah terbangun tanpa alarm Chanyeol yang memekakan telinga. Ia mendudukan dirinya dan menatap Chanyeol yang mungkin masih bergelung dengan mimpinya. Baekhyun tak pernah berpikir bahwa Chanyeol adalah anak dari appanya bersama mantan pacarnya sebelum menikahi ibunya. Chanyeol sangat mirip dengan appa mereka, berbeda dengannya yang lebih mirip dengan Nyonya Park, mendiang ibunya._

 _Ia mengelus surai abu-abu kelam itu, sangat lembut. Ukiran dengan lekuk-lekuk yang sempurnya, ia hanya berani melakukan ini saat kelopak mata itu terpejam._

"Ini akan sakit"

Laki-laki itu menuntun tanganya untuk mencengkeram bahu tegapnya. Menekuk kedua kakinya dan ia hanya pasrah dibawah sana. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Mendengar kata sakit dari mulut laki-laki diatasnya membuatnya waspada, ia takut.

" _aku tidak akan mengatakan padanya (Chanyeol) kalau tidak ada siapapun yang pernah membuat jantungku berdetak kencang seperti ini, kecuali dirimu. Ini hanya terlalu sakit untuk diucapkan, Chanyeol-ah.."_

 _Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang lagi, ia bergerak pelan untuk menghindari kemungkinan Chanyeol yang terusik. Cukup sederhana, ia hanya ingin menundukkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup hidung bangir itu._

 _Ia tersenyum dan mengangkat tubuhnya sebelum sebuah tangan menahan tengkuknya. Morning kiss yang manis._

"Sangat sakit, jadi jangan ragu untuk melampiaskannya padaku" Ia kembali kengecup sayang dahi Baekhyun lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Dan Baekhyun mulai mengguratkan ekspresi ketakutan. Ia meremas bahu laki-laki diatasnya.

 _Saat kelas memasak disekolahnya tadi Baekhyun sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Bahwa ia akan membuatkan Appa dan Chanyeolnya cupcake dengan perisa pisang. Semua berjalan lancar, sebelum ia melupakan beberapa step yang membuat Kyungsoo turun tangan untuk memperbaiki adonan cupcake-nya._

"Aku akan pelan-pelan. Aku janji"

Baekhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Hatinya sangat sejuk mendengar laki-laki itu begitu takut untuk menyakitinya. Rasa takut yang melandanya perlahan-lahan memudar, menghilang seiring ciuman panas mereka.

 _Ia tersenyum membayangkan ekspresi Chanyeol saat memakan cupcake buatannya. Tanpa ragu ia menekan beberapa angka yang dia tahu dari Chanyeol. Ia melepas sepatunya untuk menggantinya dengan sandal rumah dan berlalu dengan langkah ringan sebelum telinganya mendengar suara seorang.. wanita._

 _Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya, tapi langkahnya perlahan menjadi lamban dan mengendap-endap, dan ia merasa, ia harus menyembunyikan tubuhnya pada sekat rak buku saat netranya melihat.._

 _Chanyeol berciuman dengan seorang gadis yang ia pikir tunangannya.._

Ia tidak akan pernah bosan untuk bercumbu dengan laki-laki ini. Jantungnya yang selalu berdegup kencang, sendi-sendi tubuhnya yang selalu melemas, pipinya yang selalu merona cantik, juga desahannya yang tiada henti untuk mengumbar kalimat abstrak betapa ia menyukai keintiman ini. Kepalanya pening, ciuman mereka semakin terburu-buru membuatnya kewalahan. Dan saat..

"AKHH!"

Ia mendorong bahu itu sekuat tenaga dan lebih memilih berteriak merasakan sesuatu yang menembus liang senggamanya. Jadi, sesakit itukah yang dikhawatirkan laki-laki-nya. Sangat sakit seakan-akan tubuhnya telah terbelah. Sangat sakit seakan liang analnya dihujami oleh jarum tumpul yang merobek _manhole-_ nya yang rapat dan sempit.

 _Baekhyun menjatuhkan kotak cupcake-nya, ia menutup mulutnya. Matanya memanas, namun naasnya, yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah menggigit bibirnya untuk meredam isakan yang bisa saja lolos dari mulutnya._

 _Ia merasa.. sakit. Ia merasa hatinya seakan diserbu ribuan anak panah. Menohok hatinya tepat dirasa sakitnya. Dan ia merasa dadanya semakin sesak melihat Chanyeol juga membalas ciuman gadis itu._

 _Baekhyun luruh kelantai, ia duduk bersandar pada rak buku dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lengan yang memeluk kakinya._

Ia terisak, terlalu sakit hingga membuat mata indahnya mengalirkan liquid bening. Matanya terpejam erat dan ia menengadahkan kepalanya dengan tangannya yang mulai mencengkeran seprei di bawahnya karena ia rasa bahu itu terlalu indah untuk cakaran kuku-kukunya.

 _Mungkin hubungan mereka memang seharusnya berhenti pada taraf saudara. Karena saudara tidak harus saling menyukai dan saudara tidak harus berciuman atau berpelukan._

Seseorang mengecup dahinya sedang kedua matanya yang masih terpejam rapat. Ia tahu laki-laki itu belum memulainya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku akan berhenti-"

"Tidak!"

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia memotong pembicaraan Chanyeol. Ia hanya sedang berusaha untuk membalas perasaan Chanyeol. Ia membuka matanya, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Lanjutkan"

"Baek.."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Lanjutkanlah.."

"Aku akan pelan-pelan"

Chanyeol mengecup keningnya dan mulai menggerakkan benda privasinya yang tenggelam dalam liang sempit Baekhyun. Ia melakukannya, seperti tugasnya masing-masing. Bibirnya mencumbu manisnya bibir Baekhyun, tangannya bermain-main dengan milik Baekhyun dibawah sana, pinggulnya mulai bergerak untuk mendapatkan sesuatu didalam lubang surgawi dibawah sana.

 _Baekhyun salah. Saat ia pikir mungkin saja Chanyeol merasakan debaran jantung yang persis sepertinya ketika netra mereka bersiborok, maka ia akan selalu bersama Chanyeol. Tapi saat melihat Chanyeol berciuman dengan tunangannya.._

 _'Chanyeol yang tampan memang seharusnya bersanding dengan gadis yang cantik'_

Baekhyun melepaskan cumbuan mereka dengan hidung dan mulut yang memburu oksigen yang berkeliaran disekitar mereka. Matanya terpejam dan ia tidak bisa untuk tidak mendesah. Chanyeol lagi-lagi bermain-main dengan miliknya yang kembali mengeras.

Bunyi derit ranjang berlomba-lomba dengan desahan mengacu betapa mereka melakukannya dengan brutal.

Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya, menatap Chanyeol yang masih berusaha bergerak didalam senggamanya. Darahnya berdesir diantara rasa sakitnya, diatasnya, Chanyeol tersenyum menatapnya, sangat menawan.

 _Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya untuk menjemput pintu Chanyeol tepat beberapa menit setelah tunangan Chanyeol pulang. Setelah memastikan Chanyeol tidak melihatnya ia membuka pintunya._

 _Dan pertahanannya telah runtuh oleh tangan yang menahan tangannya yang hendak meraih handle pintu dengan tangan lainnya yang melingkar erat dilehernya. Tubuhnya terpaku merasakan hembusan nafas hangat ditengkuknya._

 _Chanyeol mengecup lehernya._

 _"Seberapa banyak lagi cinta yang kau butuhkan untuk menerimaku?"_

"Ahhnngg.. Chanhhh.. Ennhhh.."

Ia memejamkan matanya kembali karena ia mulai menikmati sensasi aneh dibawah sana. Rasa sakit yang semula menohoknya kini tergulung oleh gelenyar aneh yang membuat alirah darahnya berdesir. Ia merasa ia mulai menikmati kerasnya milik Chanyeol yang memenuhi _manhole_ -nya. Dan ia mulai menyukai keintiman saat tubuh mereka bersatu. Ditambah dengan pergerakan Chanyeol yang bertumpu pada pinggulnya, membuat pikirannya semakin berkabut.

 _"Aku mencintai Chanyeol dan aku merasa harus mengatakan ini padamu. Adik ipar" Yejin_

Ia mengeluh, meracau betapa ia memuja setiap pergerakan Chanyeol dibawah sana. Tidak ada rasa sakit, dan kalimat erangan setelahnya hanyalah salah satu kata yang pantas untuk mendamba perlakuan laki-laki yang beberapa kali menumbuk prostatnya. Ia menyukainya, sangat. Saat laki-laki di atasnya menumbuk liang surganya untuk kesekian kalinya, ia tidak bisa untuk tidak mengerang.

 _Baekhyun merasa dunianya benar-benar hancur. Ia takut, kepada siapa jantungnya akan berdegup kencang jika Chanyeol pergi dari sisinya, jika Chanyeol tidak bersamanya, jika Chanyeol meninggalkannya. Saudara memang tidak seharusnya saling mencintai tapi nyatanya ia takut. Ia sangat takut kehilangan Chanyeol._

Tubuh mereka sudah bermandikan keringat. Sangat indah, berkilau dibawah remangnya nirmala kecil. Berusaha bergerak mencari sensasi asing yang menggelitik perut mereka, yang mempercepat aliran darah mereka, yang mendesirkan bulu roma mereka. Sensasi asing yang sangat pantas jika dipuja oleh setiap insan. Dan mereka masih berusaha menyelami gelenyar asing yang memabukkan hingga membuat mereka lupa siapa diri mereka.

 _Dalam kekalutannya, ia berusaha berpikir jernih namun semua pikiran jernih diotaknya hanya menjurus untuk mengunjungi apartement Chanyeol sekarang juga. Karena jika ia telat beberapa jam saja, mungkin ia akan kehilangan Chanyeol selamanya. Dua jam lagi tanggal diponselnya akan merujuk angka 21 Pebruari dan itu adalah tanggal pernikahan Chanyeol. Jadi, hatinya telah memutuskan untuk mengibarkan bendera putih._

Kepalanya pening, pandangannya berkabut, mulutnya berusaha merenggut oksigen diantara desahannya. Ia hampir merasakan sesuatu yang sama akibat tangan Chanyeol yang bermain-main dengan miliknya sebelumnya. Tapi ia yakin, ia lebih menyukai ini, tubuh Chanyeol yang melekat padanya, milik Chanyeol yang memenuhi liang senggamanya dengan tak henti-henti menumbuk prostatnya membuatnya melenguh nikmat. Dan ia semakin menyukai saat pergerakan Chanyeol yang semakin cepat dibawah sana dengan milik Chanyeol yang semakin membesar.

 _Nafasnya terengah ketika ia sampai dihadapan Chanyeol. Air matanya sudah membanjiri pipi yang biasanya merona merah kala Chanyeol menatapnya. Bibirnya bergetar, ia mulai bersuara.._

 _"Saat Yejin_ _mengatakan padaku bahwa dia mencintai Chanyeol, aku berpikir 'sudah kuduga' tapi disaat yang sama, sebenarnya bagian dalam diriku merasa panik. Saat_

 _itu aku berpikir..."_

"Ahhng.. C-Chanyeol-ahhh.. agkuhh-"

Dalam hati ia selalu mengumpat Chanyeol yang selalu saja memotong perkataannya. Tapi ia juga akan menyukai jika Chanyeol membungkam mulutnya dengan pagutan yang mesra.

"Ber- Ugh.. bersama. dearhh.."

"... _'Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Chanyeol'.."_

 _"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? hikz.. Chanyeol-ah..."_

Rasa yang lebih sempurna dari sebelumnya, karena ia menginjak puncak surganya bersama milik Chanyeol yang menghangat di _manhole-_ nya. Chanyeol ambruk disampingnya dengan nafas yang memburu sama persis dengannya. Ia hanya bisa memberikan senyuman letihnya saat Chanyeol menatapnya. Dan ia bersumpah senyuman Chanyeol diantara mata sayunya adalah senyuman paling mempesona yang pernah dimiliki laki-laki itu.

 _Chanyeol mendorong tubuhnya dalam himpitan tubuh tingginya. Ia terlalu lelah untuk sekedar bersuara karena yang dilakukannya hanya terisak dengan ekspresi ketakutan yang membuat hati Chanyeol mencelos._

 _Chanyeol menciumnya lagi, tapi ia merasa ada yang berbeda dengan ciuman Chanyeol yang seperti ini. Entah asumsi dari mana, tapi Baekhyun bisa merasakan ada kekalutan yang sama dalam ciuman Chanyeol. Ia hanya membalas ciuman Chanyeol, mengulum bibir bawah laki-laki tinggi itu seperti sebelumnya. Dan ia tidak bisa mengelak rasa kecewa saat Chanyeol melepas ciuman mereka._

Chanyeol merengkuhnya pada dekapan hangat yang membuat jantungnya lagi-lagi merintihkan protes. Ia tersenyum dan mencoba mencari tempat yang nyaman dalam dekapan nyaman sang saudara tiri.

"Tidurlah dear.. kita punya hari yang panjang besok.."

Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepalanya dan ia tertidur dengan debaran yang sama dengan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu, aku tidak berpikir akan sangat mencintaimu seperti ini. Kau bukan pacar pertamaku, tapi kau adalah cinta pertamaku. Walaupun kau tidak pernah tahu itu. Baekhyun-ah.."

Chanyeol tersenyum mengamati wajah Baekhyun yang masih terlelap disampingnya. Jemarinya terulur untuk menyisir helaian rambut Baekhyun yang berantakan. Ia pikir Baekhyun pasti sangat lelah setelah keintiman mereka semalam.

Ia menelusuri wajah cantik saudara tirinya dengan tangan besarnya. Mata sipit dengan _eyesmile_ yang cantik saat bibir cherrynya tersenyum. Pipi chubby yang akan merona cantik jika ia menatapnya. Hidung kecil yang sangat menggemaskan juga bibir yang membuat hatinya jatuh cinta untuk pertama kali. Baekhyun-nya sangat cantik..

"Selamat pagi!" Chanyeol mengucap kalimat selamat pagi itu dengan sempurna.

"Eunghh.. Selamat pagi"

Chanyeol terkekeh, Baekhyun-nya sungguh menggemaskan, mengundangnya untuk menghujani wajah cantik itu dengan kecupan-kecupan sayang. Tanpa sadar membuat objeknya semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka dan menenggelamkan wajah cantik itu pada dada bidangnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tangan yang masih mengelus surai dark brown itu.

"Aku malu Chanyeol" cicitnya.

Chanyeol tertawa, "Aku bahkan sudah melihat semuanya, ingat?"

"Hmm.."

Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala itu sekali lagi, "Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah"

Hening...

"Baek?"

"Hmm.."

"Aku ingin mendengarnya"

"Apa?"

"Katakan kau mencintaiku dan aku akan membatalkan pernikahanku" Ia menuntun Baekhyun untuk menatapnya, Baekhyun tersenyum, "Aku sangat mencintai Chanyeol"

"Aku juga sangat sangat mencintaimu" Chanyeol memberinya kecupan singkat dibibirnya dan memeluk Baekhyun. Lebih rapat dari sebelumnya.

Ting Tung!

"Chanyeol, ada tamu"

"Biarkan saja"

Ting Tung!

"Chanyeol-"

"Ssshtt, biarkan saja. Tidurlah.."

Ting Tung! Ting Tung!

"Chanyeol-ah, kau didalam? Buka pintunya Chanyeol-ah! Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun mendongak dan tatapan mereka bertemu.

"APPA?!"

.

End

.

Yohooo~ Saya nambah sedikit cuap-cuap..

Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Kalian ngerti kan? FF ini agak ribet yeth..

Oh ya! ff ini terinspirasi dari anime Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. Pada tahu kan? Biasa anime yaoi. Jadi jangan heran ya kalo kalian nemuin kata-kata Onodera dan Takano, karena ini bersumber dari sana. Tapi tenang aja, ide ff ini pure dari kemesuman otak saya yang kumat dan terima kasih buat Ommo untuk koreksi-koreksinya.. Love ya~

Last, Review juseyooo~

Mari Saling Menghargai^^


	2. Announcement

_**"Aku membutuhkan setidaknya tiga hari untuk mengenal sosokmu.."**_

 _ **"Tujuh bulan untuk menelusup ke dalam kulitmu dan meraba hatimu.."**_

 _ **"Lima sekon untuk jatuh cinta padamu.."**_

 _ **"Dan selamanya untuk mencintaimu.."**_

.

.

.

ANNYEONNGGG~ ^_^/

Ugh! Bagaimana memulai ini?

Oke, aku minta maaf sebelumnya.. #bow

Ini bukan sequel atau apapun, hanya sekedar promosi. Sejujurnya aku sangat membutuhkan bantuan readernim sekalian..

Kalian tahu event yang di adakan CIC?

Well, dengan bekal tulisan berantakan, aku ikut meramaikan.. yeay! -_-"

Tapi berkahir seperti.. begitulah..

 **This is Summary :**

Chanyeol (19th) hanyalah training PIEC (PROTECTION IN EXECUTIVE CLASS) yang belum mendapat lisensi sebelum tendangan seorang anak Junior High School pada tulang keringnya mengubah hidupnya yang monoton/"Paman, jadilah kekasihku!"-Baekhyun/"Apa permintaan menjadi kekasihmu tujuh bulan yang lalu masih berlaku?"-Chanyeol

Untuk readernim, mungkin ada yang suka dengan gaya penulisanku atau mungkin tertarik dengan summary atau kutipan diatas, GO! ini linknya..

www dot fanfiction dot net/s/11282727/1/Lovely-Kiddy

Ganti "dot"nya, Oke!

And jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak dengan review, fav, and follow. Jangan lupa login.. Aku sungguh membutuhkan kehadiran (?) dan suara kalian..

Dan untuk KISS ME SLOWLY, aku ingin berkomunikasi dengan kalian.. Terima kasih, sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca tulisan saya yang acak adul (?)

 **48BemyLight**

Terima kasih Sunbae, saya selalu mengingat Sunbae yang berkunjung. Untuk sequel, akan saya pertimbangkan. Jangan bosan" untuk membaca tulisan saya ya? #liriklinkdiatas

 **JoannaLiu Aquamarine**

Aduh, Ommo~ Saya sangat berterima kasih pada Anda. Terima kasih koreksinya, terima kasih supportnya, terima kasih untuk semuanya. And jangan lupa yang itu tu.. #liriklinkdiatas Well, nado Thalanghae.. :*

 **deux22**

Terima kasih honey, mereka memang sangat manis. Kamu tidak minta sequel sayang? /plakk/ Jangan bosen" untuk baca karya saya.. #liriklinkdiatas

 **Majey Jannah 97**

Dia sebenarnya agak ilfeel saat.. ehm, cium Yejin. Berhubung ada Park Baekhyun yang unyu lagi ngintip.. 'kerja'in dikit ga papa kan?' Sequel? Akan saya pertimbangkan kalau seandainya banyak yang minta. Kkk~ Terima kasih Sunbae sudah berkunjung. Jangan sungkan untuk berkunjung lagi.. #liriklinkdiatas

 **parkbaekyoda92**

Iya END? Sangat gantung ya? Mian. Sequelnya mungkin.. ditunggu saja. Terima kasih honey sudah berkunjung. Jangan bosan untuk membaca tulisan saya.. #liriklinkdiatas

 **comebaekhome**

Terima kasih honey. Saya juga suka Sekaiichi, kalau lihat Onodera berasa liat Baekhyun yang unyu-unyu lugu. Berkunjung lagi ya.. #liriklinkdiatas

 **Atlandean74**

Entah kenapa saya lebih suka Yejin daripada cast cewek lainnya. Mungkin soalnya saya ga pernah bener" lihat merka nongol berdua. Cemburunya jadi ga besar" amat. Oke, terima kasih Sunbae reviewnya.. Ditunggu review lainnya.. #liriklinkdiatas

 **Kim Aluna**

Emang ga ada incest Sunbae. Saya cuma terinspirasi dari kata" mereka saja. Selebihnya itu hasil karya otak saya. Nikahnya? Bagaimana jika Sunbae yang bertanya pada mereka. Kapan mereka nikahnya? Soalnya sampai sekarang saya juga masih menunggu undangan dari mereka /plakk/ Terima kasih dan jangan lupa berkunjung lagi.. #liriklinkdiatas

 **luphbepz**

Ngumpet (?) aja daripada ketahuan sama Park appa. Sequel? Ehm.. ditunggu saja. Terima kasih sudah berkunjung honey, jangan sungkan untuk dateng lagi.. #liriklinkdiatas

 **winter park chanchan**

/pundungdipojokan/ Bingung ya? Mian dan Terima kasih honey sudah meluangkan satu jam untuk membaca karya acak"an ini. Saya merasa bersalah. Tapi syukurlah kalau akhirnya kamu ngerti. Ssht, saya suka yg rumit". Jangan lupa berkunjung lagi.. #liriklinkdiatas

 **Nyanmu**

Wohoho! Sunbae ngerti? Ah, saya bahagia. Ngegantung ya? Salahkan Park Appa yg tiba" dateng terus ganggu pagi romantis mereka /plakk/ Selanjutnya, serahkan pada mereka. Terima kasih Sunbae, Berkunjung lagi ya? #liriklinkdiatas

 **hunniehan**

Awh Iwh Uwh Ewh Owh.. eh? Ganjel yah, pasti ga sabar baca enceh. Oke, terima kasih honey sudah berkunjung. Jangan lupa berkunjung lagi.. #liriklinkdiatas

 **anaknya cabe**

Huwaa~ ANAKNYA BACON?! /Plakk/ Ini bukan sepenuhnya terinspirasi dari sana sayang, hanya sebagian kata" dari onodera dan Takano yang mengilhami saya untuk menulis karya abal" ini. Sequel? Ehmm, ditunggu saja. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya juga reviewnya, berkunjung lagi, Oke! #liriklinkdiatas

 **Re-Panda68**

writing style? Terima kasih Sunbae. Saya selalu suka mereka. Berkunjung lagi ya? #liriklinkdiatas

 **Park Shita**

Sunbae terlalu berlebihan. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk berkunjung. Jangan bosan" untuk baca karya saya yang lain ya Sunbae.. #liriklinkdiatas

SENSUAL? Oh My Na?! Tapi kenapa kamu tidak mengerti alurnya? Sudah saya jelasin di A/N. Apa bahasanya terlalu rumit? Aku yakin kamu bisa ngerti kok. Terima kasih honey, silakan foll sama fav. Oke, Dateng lagi ya? #liriklinkdiatas

 **Krasivyybaek**

Sunbae bingung ya? Mian. Ini memang sedikit rumit, tapi aku yakin Sunbae bisa ngerti kok. Animenya ga kayak gini kok, ini terlahir dari kemesuman saya, saya hanya terinspirasi dari kata" Onodera sama Takano. Oh ya, terima kasih sunbae sudah berkunjung, ditunggu kunjungannya lagi.. #liriklinkdiatas

 **tjabaekby**

Akhirnya.. Mereka kaget? Entah apa yang akan dilakukan mereka setelah ini. Mungkin menghadap pastur.. /plakk/ Terima kasih honey sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca karya abal" ini. Jangan lupa berkunjung lagi.. #liriklinkdiatas

 **baebych**

Aduh, saya melting /plakk/ Sequel? Ehm.. bagaimana ya? Ditunggu aja, Oke! Terima kasih kunjungannya honey, berkunjung lagi, Oke! #liriklinkdiatas

 **BaebyYeolliePB**

Ahh, begitu ya? Aku minta maaf, kukira semua ponsel keliatan tulisan italicnya. Mian ne! Terima kasih honey, Sequelnya ditunggu aja. Mungkin ingin meluangkan waktu untuk membaca karyaku yang lainnya. Terutama.. #liriklinkdiatas

 **rekmooi**

DEMIAPAAAAA kamu membuat saya terhura. ehm, terharu maksudnya. Terima kasih honey sudah berkunjung. Datang lagi, oke! #liriklinkdiatas

Aduh, sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu. Sungguh! Nanti akan kuperjelas lagi kalau ada flashback. Terima kasih honey sudah menyempatkan waktunya -meskipun ada kendala- Jangan sungkan untuk berkunjung lagi.. #liriklinkdiatas

 **YunForJae**

Terima kasih honey. Kamu tidak sabar untuk baca enceh ya? Tapi akhirnya kamu ngerti kan? Berkunjung lagi ya.. #liriklinkdiatas

 **Guest**

Kamu sudah ngomong Waahhh kok. Terima kasih honey kunjungannya. Ditunggu dilain kesempatan.. #liriklinkdiatas

 **hoon**

Terima kasih honey pujiannya, saya tersunjang.. ehm, tersanjung. Aku udah buat lagi kok. Berkunjung ya.. #liriklinkdiatas

 **devrina**

Terima kasih honey kunjungannya. Next? Ehm, ditunggu saja, oke! Berkunjung juga ya di link diatas..

 **Fufu**

Maaf ya kalau tulisan saya kacau. Saya tahu kok. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca, setidaknya setengah lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali. Saya akan memperbaikinya di karya lainnya.. #liriklinkdiatas

 **Guest**

Sequel ya? Ditunggu aja. Terima kasih honey kunjungannya. Jangan lupa kunjungi.. #liriklinkdiatas

 **Vanilla92**

Sequel? Asal kamu mau sabar untuk menunggu. Kunjungi dan tuliskan suara kamu juga pada karyaku yang lainnya.. #liriklinkdiatas

 **dk**

Terima kasih honey. Saya juga berfikir seperti itu. Hanya saja saya jaga" takutnya ada readernim yang nggak ngerti. Tapi saya bersyukur kalau kamu ngerti. Ehm, ditunggu kunjungannya lagi.. #liriklinkdiatas

 **fujoshi**

Maaf ya? Alurnya di campur". Tapi aku berharap kamu ngerti. Terima kasih honey. Ditunggu kunjungannya dikarya yang lainnya.. #liriklinkdiatas

 **Lee Chanie Mitzuka**

Terima Kasih!

 **RilakkumaDobi**

Sequel? Asal kamu mau bersabar untuk menunggu. Terima kasih suaranya. Aku menunggu kunjungan kamu di karya lainnya #liriklinkdiatas

 **Blackuila**

Omegot! What? Oke, Aku tahu ini sangat ngegantung banget. Aku minta maaf untuk itu. Aku akan berusaha memikirkan sequel yang manis untuk ini. So, sambil menunggu ditunggu kunjungannya lagi.. #liriklinkdiatas

-oOo-

Sekali lagi, mungkin ada dari readernim sekalian yang suka dengan penulisanku atau mungkin tertarik dengan summary dan kutipan diatas, GO! ini linknya..

www dot fanfiction dot net/s/11282727/1/Lovely-Kiddy

Aku sangat menantikan kehadiaran dan jejak dari readernim sekalian. Fav, foll, and review-nya sangat berarti untuk saya..

Mohon Bantuannya! #bow

Terima kasih untuk semuanya, yang sudah review, fav, and foll KISS ME SLOWLY.. #bow

Ayo! bertemu dilain kesempatan..

Mari Saling Menghargai^^


End file.
